Vizuna
Vizuna was the Protector of Jungle and elder of the villagers who resided in the rainforests of Okoto. Biography Vizuna inherited the position of defending a village in Okoto's Region of Jungle from his father. He was also told of the Prophecy of Heroes, which his ancestors had learned from the Mask Maker Ekimu after his battle with Makuta, to be recited in times of peril. When Skull Spiders began to menace Okoto, and the stars aligned as foretold by the Prophecy of Heroes, Vizuna joined the other Protectors at the Temple of Time and recited the Prophecy. Just prior to this, he had come to the defense of a Jungle village attacked by Skull Spiders and received unexpected help from Narmoto, Protector of Fire. Six Toa then fell from the sky onto Okoto, and Vizuna sought out Lewa and guided him through the Region of Jungle for weeks to find the Golden Mask of Jungle. During the time they spent traversing the Region of Jungle, Lewa questioned the effectiveness of Vizuna's sensor tail, especially when it led them to a cliff. Vizuna, however, was undeterred, and began rappelling down the face of it to save time. Unfortunately, a group of Skull Spiders attacked the Protector of Jungle, forcing Lewa to take flight for the first time that he could remember to save him. At the mask's shrine, Vizuna's sensor tail detected approaching Skull Spiders, though it was not able to tell him that they were already there. Vizuna urged Lewa to go and claim the Golden Mask while he held off a horde of Skull Spiders; the Spiders nearly overpowered the Protector, but Lewa used the Golden Mask to overcome the Skull Spiders. Lewa then departed for the City of the Mask Makers, to unite with the other Toa. After Vizuna climbed a tree and witnessed the Toa confront the Lord of Skull Spiders, he climbed back down and met the other Protectors after Korgot, Protector of Earth, saved him from a Skull Spider ambush. They decided to assist the Toa by entering the city, and entered it via a bridge that had been constructed by Harvali, a Jungle archaeologist who had gone missing some time previously. The Protectors eventually found her trapped beneath the city and helped her to escape, before fighting their way through the Lord of Skull Spiders' lair. Once inside the city, they found evidence of the Toa's victories over the Skull Army, before coming to the Forge of the Mask Makers. There they met Ekimu himself, and were briefly mistaken for their ancestors before helping to prepare the city for the arrival of their villagers. During this adventure, Vizuna and Korgot worked particularly close, with Korgot later asking if Vizuna would teach her how to use his bow.RotSS Vizuna later approached Ekimu and the Toa during the rebuilding process with a party of villagers from the Region of Stone, who reported the abduction of two of their number. He and the other Protectors remained in the city while the Mask Maker and Toa rescued the pair from the Skull Raiders. Upon their return, he told them of Skull Grinder's escape upon their return, only to be informed that they had already learned of it. Personality and Traits Vizuna is wise, and has been entrusted with the hidden knowledge of the Prophecy of Heroes. Powers and Equipment Vizuna wore a special Elemental Jungle Mask, passed down from generation to generation. He wielded an Air Elemental Flame Bow for attacking and defending. The Protector also possessed special Sensor Tails which allowed him to make predictions about the future. Set Information * Set Number 70778. * Contains 70 parts. * Includes a dark blue Skull Spider. * Can be combined with Lewa (70784) * Stands over 5” (15cm) tall External Links *The Protector of Jungle's set description at BIONICLE.com *The Protector of Jungle's page at BIONICLE.com de:Hüter_des_Dschungels